1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a concealed or hidden type slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
When closed by a slider, a slide fastener of the concealed type masks the fastener elements and slider from external view, only leaving a linear seam in the junction of the opposed stringer tapes. Such slightly fasteners can be used particularly in openably closing slits formed in the back panels of garments and in the lower parts of garment sleeves.
With this type of slide fastener, the pull tab connected to the slider projects and hangs down outside of the garment to which the slide fastener is attached. This has led to the drawback that the pull tab tends to be caught by foreign objects or to be pressed against the wearer's body, with the results that the foreign objects and the garment can be damaged, or the wearer's body can be injured. The protruding pull tab lessens a pleasing appearance inherent in the concealed slide fastener, especially when the fastener is used on the back panels of the garments.